Chocolate Rain
by McFuzzie
Summary: It's Light's job to infiltrate the world's leading chocolate factory, and when the opportunity imposes itself, Light finds he can't ignore it. Can he beat the challenge before the others, or will chocolate become more deadly than death itself? LXLight
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: okay, so I do not own Death Note, it's characters, or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or its characters._

_Warnings: This is a Yaoi story, so if you don't like it or know what it is, I suggest you either leave or find out, because you might be scarred for life. Also, this story will be rated M for violence, gore, and L and Light action. Yes, it will be L and Light, because L is a dirty pervert, (actually I am because I control his every move bwahahaha!) _

_McFuzzy: I'm back! This is a totally new story and I even surprised myself when I wrote it. This is the second story that I have posted and the first one has been getting such a wonderful response! I saw this other story on fan fiction and it was N who was Willy Wonka and I was like, "That's totally sweet, but I think I'll make L Willy." Also, this story is very morbid; VERY morbid; I'd like to thank the academy. It ended up in my plots and ideas, becoming somewhat of a Saw and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory spin off. I think it will turn out splendidly._

_Ryuuzaki: It seems as if I am the main POV in the story, unlike the last story, where Raito-kun was._

_Light: That's not true! She might switch it up a bit! _

_Ryuuzaki: I highly doubt it, Raito-kun._

_McFuzzy: No, Light is correct. I don't think I'll make it just Ryuuzaki's POV. Light's perception is fun to watch!_

_Light: See! I'm lovvvvveeeed!_

_Ryuuzaki: … _

_McFuzzy: Okay, on with the story. By the way, thank you editor for reading my stories and making them perfect. Woo! (She doesn't have a pen name yet…)_

**Chocolate Rain**

Chapter One – Nothing is Sweeter –

Humanity is disgusting; every human that is seen crawling on this earth is just another filthy insect that infests the planet.

Nobody can or will see the horrible things that go on right in front of their eyes. All of life deteriorates in front of them with every minute, blinking at everything they cannot see, everything they will not see, everything they will never see.

Yes, humans are filth.

L sat precariously in his chair, looming over a ledge that descended into a chocolate abyss. Grass lined his toes as he stood up and wiggled them freely.

He chewed on his thumb thinking about how much he hated people – about how much they deserved to die -- and yet he fed them chocolates. Yes, thousands of chocolates to one person a year, sliding their filthy tongues all over each ripple of nugget, chewing and sucking, swallowing with greedy delight and it was all thanks to him.

He was the promotion of greed and it made him sick. He was the beginning of one of the seven deadly sins, making him a sinner and the entire world one giant sin. All of mankind was doomed to receive the death it deserved.

He scowled deep into the chocolate that was below him, observing the rich thickness of it trickling from above, raining its sweet splendor upon the land making everything it touched sweet.

He greatly admired this invention of his. It was chocolate rain.

From the cliff that he stood on, L could see a room stretching out for miles, with hundreds of cocoa plants making a small forest.

There were no animals, or at least he thought so and if there were they would be drizzled in the chocolate rain from above, drowned and then be swept into the great chocolate lake that was lapping at the edges of the cliff.

L could feel the vibrations; each slap hitting the edge like thunder. Sweet, sweet thunder. After it was in the lake, separate rivulets would take the chocolate to separate rooms; in one maybe make candy bars, or in another make chocolate covered strawberries and the animal would be thoroughly cooked alive, then its body would melt in the heat of the chocolate then chopped with the separation of bars.

L remembered when he had a squirrel problem… that didn't last long.

The chocolate that rained from the ceiling was extremely hot and if one was under it, it felt like burning oil searing the skin and burning you alive; it felt like flames licking at the skin.

Yes, it was L's most famous creation; it had appeared in magazines and tabloids all over the world, his many creations were being consumed by the fat people elsewhere, yet no one had ever gotten a glimpse of L.

He turned to go into his glass elevator, pushing a button and flying down a chute with extreme speed. He stood perfectly still because of the stabilizer he had made for it, making velocity and gravity have no effect while in the elevator, even when upside-down.

He continued to chew at his thumb and realized that he was probably in such a cynical mood because he hadn't had his cake for at least three hours. To L, that was a problem; sweets were his nutrition and his life.

They made humanity, even if just a little, taste sweeter and better than it actually was. He supposed that was why he began chocolates in the first place. The elevator took L through a dark room and he observed many of his creations.

He pushed a small red button on the side and made it go slower as he marveled at his creations, room by room, each made of glass.

He got his glass for free because he invented a machine that could craft any amount of sand into any window he desired and it proved to be bullet proof; why he wanted it that way, not even he knew.

One room he passed over was perhaps his favorite. It was the chocolate strawberry room. Each strawberry plant delicately held chocolate strawberries, each one grown with chocolate inside; delicious hard milk chocolate.

His secret was misting the plants with a chocolate formula that made them grow with chocolate inside of them. He would make frequent visits to that room.

Another room he passed held a candy that tasted of fruits; every single fruit in the world to be exact and each minute passed the fruit flavor would change.

L didn't like this candy quite as much because the fruits were exact in taste and some were sour, which he did not like. Perhaps one of his most famous inventions, however, was his strawberry gum that never, _ever_ lost its flavor.

He didn't like gum much, but he liked this one just fine because it had the exact taste of strawberry, not the nasty cough syrup flavor that normally appeared in strawberry flavoring.

He watched each machine pull and turn; whiz and whine in the air of the factory.

They were illuminated with fluorescent lights and the metal bounced off the Lights and made the blackness of the ceiling light up with fabulous moving flashes of what looked like lightning.

L specifically made them to be that way. The ceiling of the factory was completely dark, not a hint of light escaping and unlike every other room, the ceiling was made of steel instead of glass.

L liked the artificial darkness because it hid everything he did not want to see. Real people were in real light and still they were blind.

L admired his machines' lightning effects and remembered when people used to inhabit the factory.

Yes, L mused there were people who would go outside and give his secrets away to other companies. But if they were ever caught, L would make sure to punish them properly by locking them away in a prison for a while, then planting a device on them that recorded their every sound and watched their every move after having them fired.

Their progress was then recorded and played through machines, hundreds of machines that had the intellectual capacity to record if foul play was going on, so L never had to worry unless one alerted him.

L thought it was a bit extreme, but it was the only way to be sure his secrets were safe.

The other problem with human workers was that they died all the time. Every worker was expendable, but disposing their corpses was a problem.

Say, for instance: over one hundred workers died in the chocolate rain because they were too stupid to check the chart for when the rain would happen next; they would be tending the trees when the rain would come on and burn them alive or drown them in the chocolate. Many workers would become a part of a candy bar.

Other bodies would sometimes stick, so L had to go in himself and retrieve them so as not to cause panic in other workers. He would then bury it in a cemetery at a very inconspicuous hour.

Others died while traveling in the chocolate rivers in boats or trying to reach other rooms when they couldn't handle the rapids.

His favorite incidents of death, however, occurred when workers were picking fruits off of the trees that tasted like every fruit. This task required them to throw the picked fruit into a chute in the ground that led to a boiling vat of fruity water.

Some of the workers would simply walk right into them, plunging to their deserved death; being boiled alive.

L had to throw the entire vat away because human flesh made the mixture taste porky and that simply would not do.

Nobody ever missed the bodies. L made sure that each person he selected had very loose family ties, or was an immigrant, someone without many friends.

Each person hired was given an extensive background check and surprisingly enough, there were many disconnected people in society looking for work with decent pay. L was never stingy with his workers and he did warn them of the dangers of the jobs, so all in all he was perfectly legal… except for burying unwanted bodies in a graveyard.

L worked for ten years creating these machines to replace every single worker that he would possibly need and they all ran off of garbage to create oil.

L was a very efficient guy and he thought of everything before producing results. He then fired all of his workers and became the only human to inhabit the factory. He was only twenty seven, meaning he started when he was seventeen.

Considering his life's work for a moment, he stepped out of the elevator to use the only restroom that was in the entire building. He walked inside and looked at the mirror, observing every detail and curve of his face very closely.

His eyes were black as usual, and the black under his eyes were from lack of sleep. He was slouching and wore baggy clothes, only because they were comfortable. He absolutely hated shoes, so they were out of the question.

Other than that he had a pretty face, but he never thought that.

Then it hit him.

What if he died while working on something and it went terribly wrong? He considered the possibilities of that happening and decided that they were slim – seventeen percent – but he had to take every percentage into account.

He wanted his work to continue; he wanted his sweets to spread across the world, even though he hated watching people eat them; but it was important to L.

_He needed an heir._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a cold winter day where Light was. The snow trickled from the skies and tickled his face when he looked up to them.

He lived in a small apartment, which didn't bug him, what did was that from his window he could see the most horrendous sight that he had ever seen; a giant chocolate factory.

There were a few problems with this.

Light, for one, hated chocolate. He hated sweets and that was what the factory produced the most of; he did like dark chocolate because it was bitter, but it never produced much of that.

Secondly, it was blocking Light's view of the city.

He had the top floor of the apartment and was paying extra for it, hoping for a fabulous view of the city. Then the world's leading chocolate factory decided to relocate from England to America when Light had only lived in the crappy place for two years.

Thirdly, Light was part of an investigation team and he had received a few tips that the owner of the place was taking part in some shady practices. There were very few records on the workers that had preciously been employed there and the ones that did have records disappeared after having been "fired."

Light found it very conspicuous that every worker had little contact with other people in the outside world. It was not only unsettling, but very suspicious in his eyes. Light hated it with a passion.

Light always refused this type of chocolate or candy for that reason; the L candies. The famous L; he was the most famous procurer of candy in the world and Light hated him without having even met him.

He headed in and looked at the clock, seeing that it was about time to head to work, so he slipped on his coat and turned off his heating to save on money.

He was walking on the slush-filled sidewalks, not for one instant taking his eyes off of the factory. To get to work, he had to walk right past the factory; every single day he would cross its path and scowl at it every time.

It was almost as if he could feel L watching him walk to his work through a windowless prison. Light had considered moving farther away from the factory, but in order to continue his investigation he had to be close.

He hated and loved his job at the same time. The entire idea of the factory was so fascinating that he figured he couldn't stay away even if he tried. It was the same idea with people and murderers.

He finally got past the factory and turned his head in the direction of work, trying to block it form his mind. He crossed a few more streets and went a few blocks farther, observing the emptiness of the streets at five in the morning.

Light loved the early morning because they were silent and empty, as if he was the only one in the world who had a clue what was going on. He finally made it to his small little detective agency and stumbled inside.

Nobody was there yet accept for Light. He was always the first one there, always the hardest working and always the best with the cases. He figured that was why they made him the head chief.

He laughed a bit because his father was the original head chief and had got Light the job, and then willingly relieved his position to Light. He figured he was lucky, but the job didn't pay as much as he would have liked.

He turned on the TV on his desk and started to brew some coffee in the break-room. When he sat down and started to watch, his eyes widened in surprise.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he turned the channel to another news station just to make sure. It was there as well. Every single channel, actually. Light watched in horror as what he was seeing on TV unraveled its delights to him.

It was about L, and not only that, but he had gone and done something that Light never would have expected.

_That sly bastard…_

A smile spread across his face in sort of an evil grin. He picked up his phone to call his father and inform him of the news, since it pertained to the case in an absurd amount.

The phone rang for a few seconds then picked up. "Hello, dad? This is Light."

"Raito… what's the matter? It's five in the morning." Light couldn't help but muse at the annoyed tone in his father's voice. Light was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, I know, I know, but this is important. You know how we're investigating L, right?"

"Of course, but wha-"

"It's L dad. L sent out five golden tickets around the world, he's letting people into the factory, it was on the news!" There was silence on the other end of the phone, both of them sharing the shocked silence.

"I-I'm not sure I understand, Raito."

"The five people who receive the ticket will be able to go into the factory. He hasn't let anybody in ten years! Do you understand what this means? This could be the perfect opportunity to get inside and infiltrate his establishment, exposing him and his acts." Light was still grinning wildly.

Yes, it was the perfect chance and all he had to do was get his hands on a ticket.

"Raito-"

"I have to go. Meet me at the station at your usual time."

Light hung up abruptly and ran to his computer. No; no one had found a ticket yet. There were about six billion people in the world, and only five tickets. So that means the chances of him finding a ticket are… _very slim_.

He sank into his chair and thought for a moment. He figured if this guy was smart, he wouldn't just randomly send out five tickets. There had to be a pattern; for every number of boxes there should be a ticket administered.

All Light had to do was wait for about two tickets to be found, then he could possibly crack the code, unless there wasn't one, which was highly unlikely. He twined his fingers together in a sinister manor and started to laugh.

He would finally have his chance; his chance to defeat this factory and expose the evils it had been hiding from the public, and rid himself of the factory that had been haunting his dreams for years.

All he had to do now was wait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L was sitting in his office. It was painted black, in fact, everything in it was pure black, as L made sure to leave nothing out.

It made him look almost as if he was invisible in the room. At night, L had it fixed so that the room would light up, looking like the milky way all around. If he reached out to grab a star, it was actually a candy made to glow every fifteen hours, so that they glowed at night specifically.

The glow never ran out, either and they were perfectly edible and delicious. He hadn't released them to the public yet, however, because they would get too bright sometimes, causing blindness.

It was a small malfunction, but L could have it worked out in a few weeks. He smiled awkwardly as a candy lit up, then another and a few more until soon the entire room was glowing with beautiful star-looking candies.

He loved it.

He put on some sunglasses and began working again, looking through some paperwork. He looked at his charts and the newspaper, noticing that the entire world was buzzing about L's tickets.

He made sure that they would find out, too. He sent a secret tape to all major news stations in the world, which he had prepared for months in every single language, telling them of the tickets.

He would sell millions of chocolates and at the same time fulfill his purpose of finding an heir. He was sitting in his chair with his knees to his chest, marveling at how clever he was. It helped that he was ridiculously rich as well.

All he had to do now was wait.

End Chapter 1

Cool, I actually made another story. Somebody stop me now, because I'm on fire! Bam!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters; or Willy Wonka for that matter. _

_McFuzzy: Hi everybody! I'm not going to make long author's notes in this fiction, so I'll get to the point; enjoy the story!_

Chapter 2 -- Tastes Like Crap –

It was a warmer winter day where Light was, still gazing out into the distance at that cursed chocolate factory. It stained his view every day, and any glimpse Light got of it, his eye would twitch – very slightly, mind you, but just enough to show the edges of sanity wearing thin in his mind.

He clenched his fists as he watched smog rise into the sky from the pipes, and at that instant the air around became cold. He rubbed his shoulders and sauntered inside, turning on the news to review the latest information on L's current scandal.

_That sly bastard_, he thought. He whipped out a notebook from his desk and sat himself on the couch, peering at the screen intently. Over the past two months, only three tickets have been found.

According to Light's information, one man's name was Near with no apparent last name… a somewhat peculiar name for a man, but he shrugged it off, and carefully turning the page, he observed a picture of the man that he pasted into the book.

He was short with white hair, and looked as if he was about to keel over from utter exhaustion; Light did not consider him appealing in the least bit. He was eighteen years old, and lived in Germany at the time; his occupation was unavailable to any living thing on Earth – or at least Light figured as much, because he got everything he wanted if he put his mind to it.

He found it outright odd that this man had no available background besides from where he had found the ticket; Light sniffed the air and detected something fishy.

The second person who found a ticket – a woman this time – was called by the name of Amane Misa. Light shuddered at her image.

She was blonde and extremely attractive, and just from a small smile on the photo, Light could immediately tell that she was a dip shit.

He also hated girls like her.

According to the news, Misa is a famous super-model that was on vacation in Australia when she bought a candy bar for what she claimed "was for an African boy I found. He looked so hungry!"

Light shivered in horror; the boy she offered that candy bar to was Australian, not African. Like he had deduced, she was mentally impaired and could not possibly comprehend anything accept for her make-up, which most girls do anyway.

Flipping the page again, he stumbled upon the third person to have received a ticket, who he shrieked at the very appearance of. It was a skinny blonde… well, he wasn't sure of exactly what gender it was.

He looked closer and figured it was a man, judging on the lack of breasts. His clothes, however, were tight enough to hide anything that might be sticking out. His name was Mello; an average university student at nineteen years of age, and apparently extremely smart.

He was secretive as well, Light soon found out, but he was able to scrape up plenty of information on this fellow, seeing that he ate chocolate frequently even before he had started looking. Light scratched his head.

Mello found the ticket in Chili when he bought a candy bar; surely enough it was while he was looking for a rare breed of cocoa bean, which Light found to be very ironic. He scratched his head in frustration and tapped his pencil to the page.

He hadn't found a pattern yet in this madman's tickets. All he could see was that it was perfectly random; not one statistic, number, or place was in common with the other ticket recipients.

The news held no information for him either, and the fourth ticket was so eager to be found.

_Maybe_, Light thought dryly, _he's so crazy that he didn't have a plan for them. Maybe he inserted each candy bar individually to ensure the randomness_. He sighed a heavy sigh of sadness.

If that was the case, there was no hope in him finding a ticket, which was bad; very, very bad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L found himself once again perched on his chair looking at the chocolate rain descend from the ceiling; oozing its sugary goodness all over his heat-tolerant plants. He leaned down from his chair and picked some grass, shoving it into his mouth.

As he began to chew, reveling in the wonders of grass made from sugar. His trees were made from sugar, his chair was made of sugar; hell, even his walls were mad of sugar; at least, on the inside.

Everything was created to sustain a perfectly sweet environment.

He looked at himself.

Everything was so sweet, so sugary and perfect; it was all made of sugar – accept for him.

He stood up, hunched over, and bit his thumb instinctively, lurching away from his spot of meditation to his glowing candy room. They were the only way he could really tell time, and he deduced it was about noon or so, because it had been about eight hours since they stopped glowing.

L had already decided that time was not important in his occupation anyway. He was like a God in the world; one that was able to tell others when his chocolates would be shipped out, what he would make, and even how he would make them.

Nobody knew who he was, so nobody asked questions.

L considered why exactly he had sent those tickets out. They were making him even richer than before, but more importantly it was to find a successor who was as eccentric as he was in the ideas of chocolate.

That was why he sent the tickets to the places where the majority of eccentrics lived; the breeding places of the psychos.

He thought it was a strange plan himself, but soon he inwardly smiled at the lunacy and extreme inaccuracy his plan would settle.

There was no way he could gain real candy people like that, but he simply liked the idea of picking up some insane person without even realizing it. Maybe he wouldn't even find a successor; that wasn't what mattered now.

He felt, in his mind, that all he really wanted to find was a scrap of human worth left on the Earth, and if he could not find it in these five people, he would refuse to find an heir. With that, his chocolate would die with his name, along with all of the other worthless insects that would eventually die anyway.

He smirked as he found this deposition to be acceptable. However, if he were to find one – at least one person who was not a complete shame upon human life, L would certainly reconsider.

He looked at who had received tickets already on his computer in the candy room, and as far as he could see, there were no promising people in the line-up.

However, who was he to judge a book by its cover? He shrieked at Mello's picture, feeling slightly surprised how much two of the people looked like him in an insomniatic, crazy sort of way.

There were two tickets left to go, and L was excited.

He was so excited that he hopped in his elevator and flew down to the first story of his factory with the cooled chocolate river. He stumbled out of the elevator and stripped his clothes, then leaped into it like a frog, reveling in the sticky-goodness. L only did this on two occasions; when he was excited and when he was depressed, and it seemed to be happening a lot lately.

He never did care that it contaminated the chocolate; he was feeding the world dead people after all. He showered daily, too.

He swam in bliss for the next hour or so, making great efforts to consume as much as he could while he swam.

Sometimes being the best-known man in the world is lonely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Light was actually pacing in his bedroom. For Light, this was a strange occurrence because he had a level head most of the time; today he didn't.

It had been 3 months since that damn ticket had been sent out by L, and four had been found. As far a Light's detailed notes revealed, there was no evidence of pattern, thus coming to a deduction; L is nuts.

The fourth was found in Switzerland for God's sake! He would have thought that the pattern was the candy capitols of the world, but Australia isn't known for much, let alone candy.

He tugged on his hair and flopped onto his bed. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he flipped on his TV and rolled onto his stomach. Maybe the news of snow would make him happy.

Light loved the snow and the cold; it always put him in a cozy mood.

After about an hour of watching meaningless forecasts that predicted absolutely no hope of snow or ticket finding, Light let his eyes start to shut, letting the babbling on the TV lull him to sleep.

He turned onto his back and let out a deep sigh.

He was thinking of L for some reason. He wondered what he looked like, imagining a horrible hunch-backed Igor-type creature; how he thought; what his factory looked like…

"_The fifth ticket has been found!" _

Light shot up in his sleep like a zombie from the dead and clicked the remote, turning the volume up.

"_It seems as if a young boy in Toronto, Canada has uncovered the last golden ticket! Congratulations to everybody; the date of the factory opening is on December tenth! We will see all of the contestants with their tickets there, and the elusive L will finally reveal himself."_

Light slammed his head into a pillow and screamed.

This was so frustrating! He couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten his hands on a ticket! It was so utterly unfair.

He bit on his hand and looked around his room, realizing that there were candy wrappers everywhere. He cringed at all of the wasted money he spent on chocolate, silently cursing L for being such a bastard.

Suddenly, he spotted an unopened candy underneath of his dresser. Even if he hated chocolate, he hated wasting money even more. He rolled off of his bed dejectedly and fell to his knees, reaching under the dresser retrieving the _L Bar_ that he had spent 3.45 on.

_What a rip off._

Hopping back onto his bed, he scowled at the bar and began to unravel it. The paper smelled like chocolate--an advertising technique that L came up with. Somehow, it disgusted Light.

He peeled off the first paper layer of wrapper then began attacking the foil beneath it. Angrily, he threw the wrapper on the ground and tore into the chocolately flesh.

His eyes softened when he began to chew.

Even if he hated chocolate, L had a way with dark chocolate; it wasn't too sweet or biteer, but just perfect. This made Light hate L even more. Munching down the rest of the bar, he began to spitefully devise a plan to overthrow L and his factory.

He figured that he would break in and kill L with a machete, then rule it himself, since no one would even know that he wasn't L. He sighed and shook his head.

When anger got into Light's head, he did very drastic things.

He got up and picked up his trash can, roaming around the room picking up hundreds of discarded wrappers. He rubbed his stomach and noticed that he was gaining weight. One perk about the last ticket being found would be weight loss, he figured. Suddenly he came upon a wrapper.

Something was different about this one, even in its crumpled state. There was foil, but it was thicker than the rest of the wrapper he was throwing away. He fumbled with the edges and slowly peeled away the sides. His eyes widened in shock as he revealed a golden ticket.

Yes; a golden ticket was in light's hands, and he couldn't find any words to speak. Light was very confused. He knew that the last ticket had been found, but he knew that the one he had in his hand was in fact, real.

Then that means… he paused and grinned wildly.

"The last one was a fake!"

He flopped on his bed excitedly and rolled around. He couldn't remember a time when he was so happy. Looking outside he saw a good snow storm building up. He almost actually giggled.

Light Yagami always got what he wanted.

Holding the paper up in front of hi, he read the inscription.

_To the finder of this ticket:_

_You may consider yourself lucky to be bestowed the opportunity to find one of these precious tickets. The opening date for my factory is December tenth at the corner square in Steamboat, Colorado. _

_I hope that you will be able to make it to this very important event. This ticket provides you the right to entry to my factory as well as the permission to participate in the activities I have planned. _

_On the back of this ticket you will find a spot for signature, and underneath of that is a wager stating your complete waive of responsibility that I, or my factory might inflict upon you. If you could sign this and return it to me on the date of the opening, it would be very beneficial to your experience. _

_Yours truly,_

**L **

Light gaped at the note. _What a bastard_! He couldn't believe he was even able to fit all of that writing on a ticket. He flipped it around and looked at the fine print wager, finding that it was too small to even read.

He figured he didn't care as long as he got to go into the factory. He bounced over to his desk and signed it in his best hand-writing. He wanted L to have a good impression on him. He wondered when people would figure out that the Canadian boy's ticket is a fake.

He smirked and looked at it one last time before safely placing it in his pocket. He would definitely keep it guarded at all times. He looked at his calendar. He only had two days left before December tenth, and he had so much to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End Chapter 2

Oh my! Next Chapter: Light is let into L's factory! What will Light find inside?! Why is this so annoying? Find out next time in CHOCOLATE RAIN!


End file.
